


Dawning

by Katherine



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)
Genre: F/F, Morning After, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: She was awake, still in bed, keeping her eyes closed as she contemplated her name. Was she Fizzlepop, now?





	Dawning

She was awake, still in bed, keeping her eyes closed as she contemplated her name. Was she Fizzlepop, now? She had not yet had to decide, arriving in Ponyville with Twilight and her friends too late in the evening for introductions. And in the night, she and Twilight had not needed names.

She gave up on feigning sleep when she heard Twilight's hoof-beats getting nearer. Opened her eyes to the headboard right in front of her nose—and saw that it was pitted and blackened. She hadn't noticed, at the time, that she sent off any sparks, but she must have. Probably when Twilight was—well, she was quite sure of when.

Probably Tempest Shadow was still the right name to have. She wasn't light and fizzy now, if she had ever been.

When Twilight was next to the bed, Tempest ducked her head down against the luxurious pillows. "I didn't mean to," she began, finding herself embarrassed even to say.

Twilight leaned over, all too obviously noting the singed state of her bed-frame. But she actually laughed, low and strangely reassuring.

"Just small fiery accidents," Twilight said. "Remember I've got Spike, I'm used to worse than these."

Tempest could damage things and still be wanted, it seemed. That didn't make sense, but sent a feeling of warmth all through her. She started to imagine a future with touching in it, and magic that didn't hurt. A place with Twilight, a home to remain in.


End file.
